


bloodsport

by fairbanks



Series: goretober 2018 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Goretober 2018, vamp killin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairbanks/pseuds/fairbanks
Summary: An unscheduled stop on the way to Gerard.





	bloodsport

  1. **blood sport**



 

For some reason Jon didn’t expect them to have such modern cellphones. Everything Trevor and Julia owned otherwise was thrifty and practical at best, downright archaic at worst. Jon was convinced their care must have worked on some eldritch pact as well given the state of it. He even considers making a dry comment about it but his heart couldn’t take it if he was right.

 

Trevor’s phone rings and Jon thinks  _ who would call these people? _ To be entirely fair he’s covered in blood which is entirely their fault so he thinks he has the right to be a touch unfair.

 

“Yeah? Yeah. ‘Right you have it,” Trevor says into the phone. Really, it isn’t even  _ cracked. _ Jon’s screen is cracked, for christ’s sake. “Julia they found him.”

 

“Barkley?”

 

“Nah nah, the other. Tall bloke, red-”

 

“Chris something, yeah. Good, let me finish here and we’ll go take care of it while the trail’s fresh.” What she’s finishing is disposing of the ‘cops’ body parts and-

 

“Excuse- excuse me?” Jon pipes in, halfway between irritated and intimidated still. “That means you’ll drop me off to Gerard and-”

 

“‘Course not, you’re coming along,” Julia says. Something squelches. Jon hates this.

 

Trevor seems to realize and gives him a friendly smile with missing teeth. “Ever seen a vampire up close, Sims?”

 

“No, thank whatever small ounce of luck I have, and I don’t want to see one. I’m  _ covered in blood _ ,” Jon snaps, gestures at himself aggressively.

 

“You’ll make good bait,” says Julia as she approaches, only mildly blood splattered. It looks natural on her, while Jon looks like he could have just come back from a Carrie situation if he were younger. “Get in the car.”

 

“I will not be bait,” Jon tries, glares her down as she stares back. The knife in her hand is very big.

 

“Get in the car,” she repeats, same tone, same volume.

 

Jon only hesitates a little before getting in the damn car.

 

-

 

The vampire is in an old building with too many hallways. Due to a series of events Jon doesn’t want to think about he ends up fleeing down said too many hallways with a bloated vampire at his heels. He falls, and in a dramatic moment he thinks  _ oh well, at least this won’t wear my skin. _ In an equally dramatic turn Julia jumps out of nowhere and skewers the creature with a fire poker. 

 

There is  _ so _ much blood. His glasses are just red screens until he pushes them up to watch a blurrier end to the monster.

 

He’ll give the hunters this, they’re incredible when it comes to violence. There’s a seamless movement between them, unspoken calls and weapons thrown to waiting hands, a lovely dance if you’re that kind of person. Jon is not but he appreciates it all the same, because they did save his life. They put him in this mess but at least he wasn’t food.

 

“I hate you both,” he tells them when they seem human enough, panting and wild eyed and likely riding down the high of a kill. 

 

“You can borrow some clothes,” Trevor offers at the sight of him, so at least there’s that.


End file.
